sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallen (Transformers)
The Fallen is a fictional character in the Transformers robot superhero franchise. According to Hasbro, he was formerly known as Megatronus, and was a multiversal singularity, meaning that while he exists across the multiverse, this is no longer the case because of an event called The Shrouding, where all multiversal singularities within the Hasbro-Takara multiversal now exist as separate beings within each universe. As explained in more detail in the appropriate sections below, The Fallen has been given different origin stories in several of the different continuities in which he has appeared. Although the Fallen's origins are only suggested in his comic book appearance, they would be fully explained in Dorling Kindersley's Transformers: The Ultimate Guide. Megatronus was one of the original Thirteen Primes created by Primus and the founder of the Decepticons in many storylines. Originally, he was depicted as having betrayed his creator by siding with Primus' dark twin, Unicron. In the final battle between Primus and Unicron, Megatronus fell victim to the same fate as his master, sucked through a black hole into another dimension. However, while Unicron emerged in another universe, the Fallen was not so fortunate, finding himself trapped in the "underspace" between dimensions. This origin has been altered or revised several times, even to the point that Primus and Unicron are removed entirely, even so, this is because he can jump through time and space, and hop dimensions, like the other Thirteen Primes. ''Challenge of the GoBots'' In the 1985 Challenge of the GoBots episode "Search for the Ancient Gobonauts", "the Evil One", is retroactively a version of Megatronus, according to "Ask Vector Prime". He nearly destroyed Gobotron with a device called the Dark Heart, only to wind up under the Nazca Lines on Earth. Centuries later, Cy-Kill goes on a quest to look for the ancient villain. ''Transformers: Generation 1'' ''Beast Wars'' Years before the Fallen was introduced in the Generation 1 Dreamwave Productions comic book, Transformers: Beast Wars would introduce a similar character. This character was known simply "Megatron". Both the Generation 1 Megatron and Beast Era Megatron named themselves after this mythological figure. It is unknown if this Megatron named himself after him or if they are the same character, but all that is known about him is that he is "the beginning and the end" and "the alpha and omega", or at least claims to be as something of a God complex. Dreamwave Productions The Fallen made his first appearance in the second volume of Transformers: The War Within (2003). Around 6.5 million years ago, an accident in the "space bridge" system on Cybertron liberated the Fallen from his prison, and he materialized on Cybertron, where he quickly recruited the Chaos Trinity - Bludgeon, Mindwipe and Bugly - into his employ. Abducting Transformers that he identified as possessing "genetic potential" within their sparks - Grimlock, Blitzwing, Jetfire and Hot Spot - the Fallen planned to use their energies to awaken Primus from his self-imposed slumber, thereby alerting Unicron to his location, allowing the world-eater to renew hostilities with his old enemy. An attack from combined Autobot and Decepticon forces led by Shockwave and Prowl disrupted his plans, and Primus himself reached out and promptly destroyed the Fallen. Fun Publications The Fallen made an appearance in the story Vector Prime: In the Beginning published by Fun Publications. This issue shows many key points in previous Transformers stories from across the original comics, the original cartoon, Beast Wars, and the Armada television series. It establishes that there is one Unicron across the multiple continuities, and that Vector Prime travels through all of Transformers history. One of the silhouettes of the first 12 Transformers that stands behind Vector Prime in his first panel appears to be that of The Fallen. The later storyline "Another Light" saw Megatronus in an unlikely reunion with his fellow Primes, attempting to prevent Nexus Prime from creating firmer barriers between the various multiversal streams. This effort failed, and resulted in the Thirteen, Primus, and Unicron being split into separate beings with different personalities across the various dimensions. The "Ask Vector Prime" Facebook page also introduced other historical elements to Megatronus' character, such as him and his fellow Primes communicating with ancient Earth using holographic avatars that inspired the gods of Greek mythology, with Megatronus inspiring Ares. IDW Publishing Nexus Prime claimed that Megatronus, in collusion with Liege Maximo, began the First Cybertronian Civil War between the Thirteen and the tribes each Prime led. He broke a promise to Solus Prime and betrayed Prima. A notable figure in the war was Megatronus' former underling, Galvatron, who succeeded in killing Nexus Prime. In the end, the war forced eleven of the Thirteen to leave Cybertron, and Megatronus chose another planet to reside on. His location was later discovered by Shockwave, who seeded the planet with one of his Regenesis ores. Transformers Cinematic Universe |japanvoice = Masafumi Kimura }} The character appears as the titular antagonist in the second live action film, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, the 2009 sequel to the 2007 Transformers movie.https://www.usatoday.com/life/movies/news/2009-04-01-transformers-first-look_N.htm First look: Robo-brawlers big, small in new 'Transformers' By Anthony Breznican, USA TODAY Director Michael Bay described him as "apocalyptic". He has the ability to teleport and generate a shockwave upon reappearance. The Fallen is armed with a void scepter. He also has telekinesis. He stands tall and weighs 9.1 metric tonnes (10 tons). IDW Publishing In Transformers: Defiance, the artifact containing the Fallen is unearthed when Cybertron is under attack by aliens that desire the All Spark. During the fight, Megatron is gravely injured as the Fallen awakens from his rest, healing Megatron while taking him under his wing with promises of power. Under the guidance of the Fallen, Megatron reforms the Decepticons and plunges Cybertron into Civil War. In the prose story Transformers: Covergence, it is revealed that Fallen freed himself from his prison after Soundwave presented him Sentinel Prime Space bridge Pillars, explaining how he got freed before the events of Revenge of the Fallen happened. Role in the film The original seven Primes scattered throughout the galaxy looking for planets where they could build Star Harvesters. These massive machines create energon, the vital energy of Transformers, by destroying suns and were activated by an artifact known as the Matrix of Leadership. The Dynasty of Primes had one rule: Star Harvesters were not to be built in systems which contain life. One of them, believing that the Cybertronians were the ultimate race and destined to rule the universe, and also due to his hatred for the human race, chose to ignore this rule. He arrived on Earth in 17,000 B.C., where he began construction of a new Star Harvester. To assist him, the treacherous Megatronus Prime, now known as The Fallen, assembled an army of like-minded Cybertronians who called themselves "Decepticons". Identifying themselves with a symbol based on the fearsome visage of the Fallen, the Decepticons built the Harvester in prehistoric Egypt, where they slaughtered any humans who discovered the Harvester. Learning of his betrayal, the other Primes launched an assault on the Decepticon forces. Although they were unable to kill the Fallen, the Primes succeeded in capturing and imprisoning him before sealing the Matrix within a tomb made of their own bodies, thus sacrificing themselves to help save Earth and humanity. As a result, the Fallen became the first Decepticon and the true founder and leader of the Decepticons (as Megatron accepts the Fallen as his master), and all future Decepticons would wear an insignia which is similar to the Fallen's face. In the present day, the Fallen appears after millennia and resumes leadership of the Decepticons. As he was weakened in the fight against the other Primes, he has spent all this time stuck on his ship on a planet far from Earth, draining energy from the Cybertronian protoforms on the ship to regain his strength. The Fallen reveals to the revived Megatron that the AllSpark's power is now in Sam Witwicky, making him the key to finding another source of Energon, and commands Megatron to find Sam. He also reveals that he can only be defeated by a descendant of the Primes, with the last survivor of these descendants killed by Megatron. Now confident of no threats to him, the Fallen himself travels to Earth to complete his plans to destroy humanity, demanding the humans to turn over Sam to him otherwise the Decepticons will kill them all. Because of this, Sam is branded a fugitive by the world. Later, the Fallen, along with Megatron and the Decepticons, travel to the Great Pyramids of Giza, where the Fallen's Sun Harvester lies beneath one of the pyramids. There, the Fallen steals the Matrix of Leadership from Optimus Prime's body and teleports to the Sun Harvester, only seconds after Optimus has been resurrected by Sam. Optimus is easily knocked down, too weak to battle him alone. The Fallen uses the Matrix to activate the Sun Harvester. However, Optimus - after receiving parts from Jetfire, making him super-powerful - arrives on the scene and promptly destroys the Sun Harvester while knocking the Fallen and Megatron off the pyramid. The Fallen and Optimus Prime then engage in a fierce duel. Megatron tries to help his master, but is quickly overpowered and knocked out by Optimus. The Fallen counterattacks Optimus, managing to knock away his sword and rip off one of his rocket thrusters before he attacks Optimus with his scepter, but Optimus viciously retaliates by tearing the Fallen's face off with his own weapon. Realizing that he is losing, the Fallen tries to escape, but Optimus punches through his chest and crushes his spark core, finally killing him. Horrified at his master's demise, a wounded Megatron swears vengeance and flees with Starscream, taking over as the new leader. Video games The Fallen (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) appears in the official game adaptation of the film. He is not a playable character, but is the final boss of both campaigns, except in the Nintendo DS/Nintendo Wii versions where the final boss is Optimus Prime or Megatron. ''Aligned'' continuity Megatronus is one of the Thirteen Primes in Transformers: Prime and Transformers: Robots in Disguise. He is called "The Fallen" at times, but never addressed as such when he actually appears. This version of Megatronus bears a striking resemblance to Generation 1 Galvatron and transforms into a tank that resembles the tank mode of Shockwave's alternate mode from Transformers Animated. Though the exact origins with the Decepticons are unclear, he is called the "first Decepticon" and bears a Decepticon insignia, a possible nod to Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Plates surrounding his face can become a mask that obscures/protects his facial features, and in addition to sporting arm cannons he wields a powerful spear and possesses supernatural abilities such as telekinesis. Books Megatronus is mentioned as one of the original thirteen Primes in the 2010 book Transformers: Exodus. Megatron is shown originally calling himself Megatronus, after this particular Prime, and is a gladiator, who then takes the name Megatron after the name is shortened by cheering fans at one of his matches. Megatronus, though the namesake of the Decepticon leader Megatron in the book, holds no sway over Megatron, who took the name simply because he had none of his own and wished to be associated with power and grandeur. According to Transformers: Exiles, Megatronus commissioned Solus Prime to create the Requiem Blaster. Later, Megatronus murdered Solus, triggering the first breaking among the Thirteen and leading him to become the Fallen. Transformers: The Covenant of Primus reveals that Megatronus and Solus Prime were in love, but that Megatronus was prone to bursts of temper and aggression due to his pride and secret shame at being a necessary counter-force to balance out light and darkness within the Thirteen. Following the War of the Primes, he exiled himself from Cybertron after unintentionally murdering Solus Prime. Animated series In the 2010-2013 animated series Transformers: Prime, Megatron named himself after this particular Prime. The Fallen is briefly mentioned in the episode "Partners", when Starscream tells the Autobots that he wishes to join them, Bulkhead jokes by saying that he's been "lobbing with The Fallen". In the episode "One Shall Rise, Part 1", the Thirteen were mentioned as the ones who vanquished Unicron. It is unclear, however, which of the Thirteen depicted in the flashback scene was the Fallen, due to the animation. In "One Shall Rise, Part 3", it was said by Ratchet that Megatron named himself after the Fallen's original name: "Megatronus". In the 2015 sequel series, Transformers: Robots in Disguise, Megatronus, one of the original Thirteen Primes, was exiled to another dimension after murdering Solus Prime of which he blames both Earth and Cybertron for. Though trapped in this dimension he is still able to physically communicate with beings in the prime dimension. From his prison dimension, he had observed the Great War between the Autobots and Decepticons, from Cybertron, all across the galaxy and eventually to Earth particulally the battles between both factions' respective leaders, Optimus Prime and Megatron. Impressed and honored by Megatron's respect of his name, Megatronus christened himself a Decepticon, in order to inspire future generations he had foreseen. In the present day, years after the Decepticons defeat, Megatronus plans to destroy Earth and Cybertron and causes the crash of the Autobot Alchemor ship and releasing its Decepticon criminals, eventually making contact with a pack led by Steeljaw. Megatronus propositions Steeljaw into creating a GroundBridge to release him from his prison and in exchange would ensure that Earth becomes his to rule, eventually succeeding and arriving on Earth on Crown City's Liberty Island and declaring his victory. Megatronus subsequently engages Optimus Prime and the other Autobots, and reveals that he has been granted enhanced abilities by an unknown source. Megatronus announces his intention to the Decepticons to use a Spark-fuser to summon what remains of Unicron's anti-spark from Earth's core, and summon the AllSpark from Cybertron and merge them resulting in both planets' dying. Steeljaw becomes furious and attacks Megatronus only to be swiftly defeated but their fight buys the Autobots enough time to destroy the scepter and foil his plan, causing him to lash out at them in anger. As Optimus continues to attack him Windblade, Sideswipe and Drift manage to cut off Liberty Island statue's arm and land it on him, before Bumblebee, Strongarm and Sideswipe use their combined Decepticon Hunters to emit a blastwave large enough to vaporize Megatronus. However, Bumblebee still questions if he is not dead. The animated series seems to alter Megatronus' pre-established history, removing the redeeming and tragic qualities that Transformers: Exodus had established (such as his relationship and love for Solus Prime, and his self-doubt and depression at being a dark "counter" to Prima's light) rather modeling him more in line with his film counterpart, being a cold and brutal tyrant who harbors a hatred against Earth, his murder of Solus Prime apparently fully intentional, and thinking of himself as "the First Decepticon" despite having no known connection to the groups founding or his namesake. Although, this could be a result of his long imprisonment having driven him insane and embittered him into his current villainous state. Video games Megatronus appears as an unlockable character in the mobile game for Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Toys The first toy version of the Fallen was released in 2007 as a part of the Transformers: Titanium toy line as a 6" transforming figure. The Fallen would receive several toys for the toy line accompanying Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, in which the toys were a new mold that transformed from robot to Cybertronian Destroyer mode, despite not having been depicted with an alternate mode in the film. Most prominently, he would receive a voyager class toy which first appeared on the internet in February 2009. This toy was designed by Takara Tomy toy designer Hisashi Yuki.TFW2005.com - Takara Tomy Staff Interview Translation: Hisashi Yuki With the Fallen standing 1280 centimeters (42 feet) tall, and this toy standing 20 centimeters tall in robot mode, this makes the toy about 1:64 scale. A Toys "R" Us exclusive gift set included the Voyager Fallen figure with a gray redeco of Voyager Megatron (2007 version) and a blue/gray redeco of Deluxe Soundwave.TFW2005.com - ROTF Gathering at the Nemesis Image Gallery In 2010, he would receive a voyager class toy with a light blue/teal redeco with spear and an all-new head sculpt with a removable face to depict when he is decapicitated by Optimus.TFW2005.com - New Voyager Fallen and Highbrow Images The figure is retooled with new hands and grooves on the upper torso to hold the spear.TFW2005.com - Images and Review of HFTD the Fallen with Spear Hasbro has stated in an interview that the light blue was to balance the darker blue of the main body.Hasbro's TRANSFORMERS Q&A: The Answers! Posted by Curto on September 14, 2010 Megatronus would receive a number of toys in the toy line accompanying the 2015 Transformers: Robots in Disguise television series. Packaged with Optimus Prime, the first Megatronus toy is a smaller Legion-sized mold which can transform from a tank to robot and back. The second toy, 5-Step Changer Megatronus, transforms from robot to tank and back in five steps and is released in an open package, which allows children to touch the toy. His scannable Decepticon insignia is on his robot mode chest/vehicle mode front. As with all Robots in Disguise figures, he has a scannable Decepticon insignia, which scanning in the Robots in Disguise mobile game temporarily unlocks the character if the player has not permanently unlocked it already. The badge is easily scannable while in package. Also made was a "Warrior Class" figure of Megatronus (the renaming of the Deluxe class for Robots In Disguise) that came in two variants: one exclusive to Toys R Us worldwide with his faceplate down, and a mass release version with the faceplate up. Both versions come with his spear-like scepter. References External links * The Fallen at the Transformers Wiki * The Fallen War Within Titanium Action Figure Category:Comics characters who use magic Category:Fictional emperors and empresses Category:Primes (Transformers) Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Science fiction film characters Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Transformers characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003 Category:Robot supervillains Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional telekinetics